Composure
by LadyDemolition
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are trying to have some quality one-on-one time but they have to keep quiet because Burt is actually at home. Shameless fluffy, smutty PWP ;


"Kurt stop it! Your father's upstairs!", Blaine winced, trying to get his boyfriend off him.

He was straddling his lap, holding Blaine down with the force of his thighs and weight of his body, rocking his achingly hard cock against his.

His mouth was hanging open in a perfect O-shape, eyes closed.

Blaine pressed his hand down on his mouth so he wouldn't let out a loud husky moan caused by the delicious friction of rough denim against his skin.

Kurt was pinning him down, hungrily kissing the boy beneath him, sucking in his lower lip, pulling on it with his teeth, sliding his tongue deep inside the warmth of his mouth to meet Blaine's hot red one.

Feeling.

Exploring.

Teasing.

They breathed heavily, their hot flushed bodies pressed against each other, slowly grinding, nearly tripping off the too small couch, needy for each other's touch.

Kurt sighed into Blaine's mouth, trying to catch his breath for a split second, not bothering about his lack of oxygen, only longing for his boyfriend's hot swollen lips.

Blaine's hand ran through Kurt's hair, gripping, searching for something to hold on to because Kurt had slipped his hands between their heaving bodies, turning him on even more.

His long slender fingers were fondling with his shirt's buttons, shaking from excitement, making it hard for him to open them so he could feel and see more of Blaine.

He accidently let his hand rub over Blaine's nipple, earning a surprised pant from him.

"You like that?", Kurt whispered teasingly into his ear, letting his hot breath hit the sensitive skin there, knowing it would drive the hazel-eyed insane.

He softly started sucking on his boyfriend's earlobe, electing a soft moan.

Blaine's hands ran down Kurt's back, resting on his ass, feeling the firm cheeks underneath his jeans, pulling him closer against him.

He whined in need.

All he wanted was relief. He didn't know if he'd last any longer but he most definitely wanted to _feel_ Kurt first before falling over the edge.

"Kurt...we really got to stop, I can't keep quiet anymore and I don't want you to...uhnng...I want to hear you scream and moan my name Kurt, that's really all I want right now.", Blaine whined.

"This isn't happening tonight, I'm sorry...we have to focus honey.", with that Kurt shoved Blaine's shirt from his shoulders, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

He ran his hands down Blaine's upper body, caressed his ribcage, loving to feel the soft dark hair there.

Kurt let his head sink down, teasingly licking over Blaine's already hard nipple, earning a muffled moan.

He rubbed Blaine's nipples with his thumbs, enjoying how much power he had over his boyfriend right now, he was like wax in his hands.

Blaine was writhing with lust, panting, shivering in ecstasy.

Kurt continued, kissing down the path of dark hair which led all the way down, disappearing under the waistband of his pants.

He breathed in the musky scent of the other boy, a small growling sound escaped his throat.

His nose tickled Blaine's stomach, making him wince and writhe even more.

Kurt looked up, blue orbs meeting green ones, cloudy with lust, sparkling in the dimmed light.

"You're so hot...", Blaine breathed, throwing his head back, trying to calm down.

"That's all?", Kurt teased. "What do you want me to do?", he asked.

"Touch me...", Blaine panted.

Kurt put his hand on his chest, feeling the wild heartbeat of his lover against his palm.

"I am.", Kurt said with a dirty smirk on his face.

"S-s-stop teasing Kurt.", Blaine was so turned on, his dick aching with lust and need, he couldn't think straight at all.

"Please Kurt...touch me _there_."

"I don't know if I understand where exactly you want me to touch you...", he breathed, his voice thick and slightly deeper with lust.

He put his index finger on Blaine's cheek, stroking down along his jawline, feeling the dark stubbles scratch against it.

"Here?", he asked, probing up an eyebrow.

"Please Kurt?"

"Please what? Say it!", he demanded.

"Touch my cock please.", he begged, his face blushing because of his words but he really didn't know how he could say it more polite and he honestly didn't even care.

Kurt smiled satisfied.

He let his hand slide down the bulge in Blaine's pants, making him shiver.

"Please...please!", he whined.

Kurt slowly unfastened his pants, pulling them down his legs, leaving him lay there in just his briefs.

He could see the column of Blaine's erection straining against the cloth.

Blaine watched Kurt licking his full lips in anticipation.

"Tell me what you want...", he whispered hoarsely, bringing his hands up to Blaine's smooth curls he loved so much, kissing him softly, panting against his lips.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh, his body vibrated against Kurt's.

"I-I want you to...blow me...please. I want those beautiful red lips wrapped around me. You're so good at this, so...please Kurt, suck me, I can't hold out any longer...I really need it!", he begged, knowing that his boyfriend wanted to hear exactly this.

"Alright then...but shush!"

Blaine nodded franticly.

Kurt let his fingers curl around the long and thick shaft of Blaine's cock.

He started jacking him a bit through the rough fabric, making Blaine moan.  
>"Sshh!", he hushed him.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't help it.", Blaine said, trying to brace himself.

Kurt brought his mouth to his erection, placing open mouthed kisses on its length, sucking at the tip, soaking the underwear.

Blaine pushed himself up a bit, trying to get more friction.

Kurt looked up, grinning and slid the briefs off Blaine's body and his cock sprung free.

He licked his lips, staring at his boyfriend in awe.

"Oh my...why are you so perfect?"

"Me or my dick?", Blaine asked jokingly, pouting a bit, pulling Kurt up for a quick and sloppy kiss.

"You dumbass!", Kurt laughed.

"You're perfect Blaine! Beautiful in and out...gosh I love you so much.", he sighed.

Blaine couldn't help but grin widely at Kurt, kissing him again, overcome with emotion.

Their lips met, sweet and tender, parting ever so gently.

Kurt broke the kiss, smiled at his boyfriend one more time before going down again, finding Blaine's erection like he left it.

Hot, throbbing, leaking precum.

"Beautiful.", he mumbled before closing his lips lightly over the very tip, tasting Blaine, salty and sweet.

He saw his boyfriend's eyelids flutter close.

His tongue was gently dipping into the slit, making Blaine shudder.  
>Kurt swirled his tongue, licking, sucking his cheeks in, bobbing his head up and down, ignoring his gag reflex, taking even more of Blaine in.<p>

His nose nuzzled in the black hair at the base of his cock.

He swallowed and hummed quietly to stimulate Blaine even more, as if this was necessary.

The boy was writhing underneath him, his hands over his mouth, muffling the moans and pants as good as he could.

Kurt pulled back, watching Blaine's cock twitch in need as it slid out of his mouth with a dirty pop-sound, slapping against Blaine's stomach.

"OH GOD! Why did you stop! I'm so close Kurt...so close...", he whined quietly.

Kurt didn't say anything, he got up and Blaine whinged even more at the loss of contact and the warmth of Kurt's body against his.

Kurt leaned in to give him an apologising kiss.

"I'm sorry but I need to get off my trousers or I'll come right in them.", he giggled.

Blaine nodded, his hand finding his erection, giving it a few harsh strokes.

"Don't touch yourself...I want to finish you off.", Kurt pouted.

"Alright.", Blaine's breath hitched.

Trying his best to regain some composure.

He watched Kurt undress himself, his tongue flicked out, licking his dry lips.

Kurt's pale, well defined body was shimmering in the light of the room, his skin damp, the light trail of hair starting at his bellybutton.

It was all way too much, crashing over the hazel-eyed.

Blaine watched Kurt wander around, pulling lube out of his drawer.

His dick twitched when Kurt stood in front of him, stroking down his own erection a few times.

"Hurry!", Blaine breathed, digging his nails into the fabric beneath him.

Kurt smiled, squeezing some lube onto his fingers and Blaine knew what he wanted to do.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

Blaine laughed softly, pulling apart his thighs, exposing himself completely in front of Kurt.

"Perfect.", Kurt whispered, licking his lips in need, jerking at his cock once more to keep it from twitching.

He loved being in control like that, seeing his boyfriend squirm because of him.

Kurt sank down on the couch again, placed himself between Blaine's legs, slowly rocking against him.

Blaine let his legs sink down next to Kurt, embracing him.

Kurt laid on his lover's chest, their skin sticking together with their sweat, connecting the two boys but they still weren't close enough for their taste.

Kurt's one hand lovingly caressed Blaine's cheekbone, while kissing him deeply, lips wet and tongues sliding, teeth clashing. His other hand wandered down Blaine's body, making him shiver.

"Please...", he whispered in Kurt's mouth, never breaking the kiss.

"Now...K...-Kurt I-I want you."

"I...want...you...too...so bad.", Kurt managed to say between their heated kisses.

Kurt's hand rested on Blaine's scrotum, slowly pressing against the soft skin, kneading lightly.

Blaine tried so hard to contain himself, but he let out a strangled moan, when Kurt started rubbing his index finger against his hole.

"Sssh Blaine...my father will hear."  
>"I-ahh...I'm sorry but it...it feels so good."<br>"I know, I know...", Kurt murmured, kissing his boyfriend calmly.

"I'm sorry we can't be loud."  
>"W-why are we even doing this? I-I mean we...oh fuck...", he paused, panting heavily because Kurt started running his thumb over the head of his erection, spreading the precum.<p>

He brought his hand down to push Kurt's away softly.

Kurt gave him a confused look.

"Your dad's upstairs, your walls are thin...I don't want him to hate me for ruining his sweet son."

"Oh believe me...I can't be innocent forever and he knows that."  
>"Yeah but...he's so accepting but I don't know if it's good if he actually <em>hears<em> what the two of us are doing when we're alone."

"Are you cockblocking me Mr. Blaine Warbler?"  
>"That's not my name.", Blaine shook his head, smiling softly at his boyfriend."And no, I'm not cockblocking you...I want this as much as you do, you can tell."<p>

Kurt looked down at their straining erections.

"Yeah...I sure can.", he smiled and gave Blaine a sweet tender kiss, before moving back down to face Blaine's cock.

Blaine bit down on his lip, so hard it began to bleed when Kurt gave him a quick lick, probing his indexfinger against his entrance, pushing in a bit.

"Holy mother of god...", he whispered under his breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

Kurt let him slide out of his mouth, a thin string of saliva still connecting his lip with the tip of Blaine's manhood.

"Feeling good?", he mumbled, wrapping his lips around his dick again, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips being stretched around his lover, making him feel his love.

"So good Kurt...fuck...I love you so much...I'm going to make it up to you...I-uhng...I promise!", he said, his voice shaking with lust.

"You already are.", Kurt whispered.

"I love doing this to you.", with that he pushed a second finger inside his boyfriend.

He watched how Blaine bit down on his lip again, eager to not make a sound.

Kurt slowly let go of his erection, kissing along its length softly, all the way down over his chode, feeling the soft skins against his swollen lips, electing quiet moans from his lover.

He teasingly and agonizingly slow sticked out his tongue, letting it run over Blaine's puckered hole, still pushing his fingers in and out, searching for that one special spot.

"Oh my god!", Blaine ran his hands through his hair, over his face, placing them on his eyes.  
>He still struggled with the last bit of self-control he had inside of him.<p>

"Try to focus honey.", Kurt said, looking up.

"You really think I could stay focused with this beautiful boy in front of me, fingering, rimming **and** blowing me? Come on Kurt, this is just too much for me to handle right now...I'm so damn close and believe me...if you _find_ my prostate I won't be _able_ to hold back and I'm already sorry for probably screaming out so loud your dad will immediately rush downstairs to see if we killed eachother... "

Blaine hissed, his breath low and fast, when Kurt didn't say anything just eagerly lapping at Blaine's most sensitive bodypart.

His eyes never looking away but straight into Blaine's hazel ones.

Kurt's fingers were scissoring, teasing, searching and Blaine was slowly going crazy.

He was sweating, panting continuously, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I'm so close...", he whispered, thrusting upwards, making Kurt choke a bit.

"Oh, Kurt I'm sorry, I just can't hold back anymore."

Kurt simply nodded, mumbling a muffled "It's fine." around his length, sending vibrations through Blaine's body, giving him goosebumps.

Suddenly Blaine's whole body was shaking, he was pressing his hand against his mouth so hard Kurt worried it was going to bruise.

This must've been _it_.

"Do that again...one more time. I'm coming...so fucking close.", he ranted.

Kurt smiled, still working his lips around his cock, one hand stroking his own, the other one thrusting into Blaine's hot tight body.

He twisted his fingers a bit, stroking over the exact same spot once more before Blaine's body was shaking all over.

He saw his abs spasm and felt him clench around his fingers, tightly clamping around his fingers.

Blaine lost himself in pure whiteness, letting out a muffled moan, his eyes rolling back into his head, his body still shivering.

Kurt could see his heart beat underneath his chest, pumping fast.

He could taste him, hot and salty in the back of his throat, swallowing everything he got, loving every second of it.

Blaine was still shaking, panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt just watched him, his eyes cloudy with lust. Streaks of his brown hair clinging to his forehead.

"You're so beautiful right now Blaine.", he whispered. "So dreamy...you have no idea."

Blaine was still fighting with the aftershocks of his orgasm. It was the hardest he came in his whole youth life.

His voice was shaking.  
>"I-I must l-l-look so awe-aweful right now. I-I'm a...mess.", he panted.<p>

"No...well, yes but you're still perfect to me. I don't think you can look bad, ever!", Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

Blaine grinned up to him.

"I love you s-so much Kurt Hummel...really. I'm so overwhelmed right now. I just love you so much it hurts."  
>Kurt's cheeks flushed into an even deeper red.<p>

"I love you too Blaine Warbler...so, so much.", he kissed him, running his hand over his upper body, stopping on his chest to feel his heart beat.

He loved this the most.

Just laying there, resting his head on his boyfriend's chest, feeling it rise and fall, listening to his slowly normalising heartbeat and steady breathing.

He ignored his still hard erection, all he wanted right now was to enjoy this moment.

Blaine was caressing Kurt's shoulder, drawing shapes on it, his other hand was stroking Kurt's damp hair.

It was so peaceful, so quiet.

"Know what? I think I enjoy this even more than the sex itself.", Blaine blurted out.

Kurt laughed softly.

"Me too...it's so nice.", he closed his eyes.

Blaine felt Kurt's cock press into his thigh and he suddenly felt bad.

"Don't you...don't you want me to take care of this?", he said, looking down the blue-eyed's body.

"No...not right now...you can make it up to me...when my dad isn't home."

"Fuck...I totally forgot about your dad..."  
>"It's not a big deal...we weren't that loud."<br>"Are you kidding me? I think I totally moaned so loud people all over the world could hear it. I really suck at composure."

"Even if you do...it was still kind of my fault wasn't it? But I just love making you be like that."

"Like what?"  
>"Hot all over, beneath me, writhing in ecstasy.", Kurt mumbled.<p>

Blaine blushed.

Kurt giggled, giving him a small peck.

"I'm just so crazy about you.", he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Love you.", Blaine mumbled, he would never get enough of telling Kurt that.

"Love you too, but I think we should get up and clean up."  
>He rolled off Blaine, offering him a helping hand.<p>

Blaine smiled, pulling himself up.

"I really would love to make it up to you right now.", he said.

"No Blaine..."

Blaine laughed, softly kissing Kurt's forehead before heading to the bathroom.

The next day Blaine was in school, bored and he still felt the need to give Kurt the attention he deserved after making him feel so good.

He carefully pulled out his phone, so his teacher wouldn't see, texting Kurt.

"When is your dad finally at work again? ;)"

He tried focusing on math again, when after good 10 minutes his cellphone vibrated.

1 Message by Kurt.

"Composure"

and Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's cheekiness.


End file.
